Say Anything
by CreativeWriterInSpace
Summary: The boys pay a surprise visit to Hermione...too bad they're the ones surprised. And what do Snape, Malfoy and Zabini have to do with her and her life? Suck at short summaries, sorry... Song-fic...to Good Charlotte's Say Anything.


(A/N: SONG-FIC! My First Harry Potter fic. Follows books 1-6, but with some minor and major changes. First Sirius doesn't die 'til the end of 6th year and Dumbledore is hidden inside the castle, but nobody besides McGonagall knows this information. McGonagall is Acting Headmistress for the year; Dumbledore does not die in 6th book, if you couldn't tell already. Sirius dies by Bella's hand much like actual sixth book with Snape, Malfoy and Dumbledore's death, but Sirius is the one that died and it was Bella Lestrange and Theodore Nott or someone else besides Snape, Malfoy or Zabini. There are a few names that people may not beable to pronounce correctly, so I'm putting pronunciation here Magi=Maggie, short for Magnesia, Andiy=Andy, short for Andraiya=Ahn-dray-ah. Hermione has two daughters Magnesia Lillian Granger, age 7, Andraiya Sorriah P-Granger –I'm not putting her last name cuz that would hurt the story right now, when you read it you'll know why the P is there- is 8 or 9 depending on the month, also, in case you haven't noticed, I like spelling names differently)

A/n Update: SO my first review on this story on this site was a flame. Sad. You can all go read it, I don't mind leaving it up for you to. But the reviewer did mention something that I never really thought about, because I read so many of stories with the end pairing. And you'll probably know what the P means after I say this, but... the end, end pairing is HermionexSnape... and while that wouldn't be too horrible, they are together during the winter of 5th year... and yes that may be pedophilia, I really don't care because age is really just a number and with the time-traveling and the fact that Hermione is already a year older than everyone her age, it is perfectly legal. Now I have changed the ages and years to make it legal (in the wizarding world-17), but... that does not make it right. I wrote this a couple of years ago, and apparently either never put it on this site, or took it off at some point, and at the time that I wrote it I was obsessed with the golden ages and how girls who were 13 or 14 got married off to 30-40 year old men, and it was perfectly acceptable. Now, if you haven't already become bored out of your minds by this uber long author's note and left,

READ! GO!

* * *

The phone in Harry Potters' flat rang. He looked at caller ID, it said 'Unknown'.

'Hmm… I wander who would be ringing me. Not many people know this number and it's not listed.' Harry thought to himself.

You see, Harry defeated Voldemort at the end of what would have been his 7th and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That was eight years ago. He also learned that his whole life had been based upon 'stretched truths'. Now, yes his parents died to protect him and yes, he is the 'boy-who-lived'; but during the time that would have been his last year, he and his best friend Ronald Weasley went 'Horcrux hunting'. Hermione Granger, his other friend at the time, decided to go back to Hogwarts, for her last year.

She, of course, researched what she could and sent them the information via owl post, during the year, but they never really received any information on her personal life (friendships, relationships etc…) or even who Head Boy was. So you can see why they were shocked to find out that Draco Malfoy was Head Boy.

*****FlashBack*****

Harry and Ron were at Hogwarts to tell Hermione something that was too important to say over Floo Network or Owl Post. They had gotten the Heads Common Room password from Headmistress McGonagall. She was a little fidgety when they asked her for it though; when they opened the portrait and walked in they found out why.

There on the couch lay a very Pregnant Hermione Granger, in DRACO MALFOY'S LAP! Well more like in between his legs, because she would have crushed him if she sat ON him. Hermione was sleeping soundly. Draco was not. When he heard the portrait open he thought it was McGonagall, Blaise Zabini or Ginny Weasley.

When he looked over he did not expect to see Pothead and Weasel glaring daggers at him, Draco Malfoy. He lent down and whispered in her ear to wake her up. She looked up at him, dreamily, but noticed two very familiar profiles out of the corner of her eye, two too very familiar profiles. 'Oh shit' she thought to herself.

She gasped and jumped up, as well as she could for being as pregnant as she was.

"Harry! Ron! What the bloody hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in France looking for Helga's Cup. Oh don't look at me like that! Draco knows and haven't you two ever seen a pregnant lady before?" She said, sitting back down in an armchair, because she was tired. "Note to self: Jumping up from a low area is not good for a pregnant lady" She said aloud to herself.

"Mia, sweet, I thought you said you had told them about the pregnancy." Draco said standing up and going to the fire. There he took out a little black velvet pouch, took out a pinch of Floo powder, threw it in the fire and stuck his head in it yelling "Slytherin Common room!"

"Zabini?" He said, irritated. He could read the look on Harry and Ron's faces when they saw Hermione sitting between his legs, not to mention when they saw tat she was clearly not a virgin anymore.

"Yeah, Malfoy? Is something wrong?" He asked out to his best mate.

"No, not yet anyway. Potter and Weasley just showed up. Granger, here lied when she said she had told them—"He was rudely interrupted here by Hermione.

"I told Ginny to tell them! She just hasn't gotten to it yet!" She says exasperatingly.

"Hun, if she hasn't yet, she was never planning to." Draco said over his shoulder. Looking back at Blaise, he said "So Zabini, you best get that arse of yours up here right now!" He yelled.

"Well stand back a bit, Malfoy, and I will." Blaise said. Draco took his head out of the fire and stood up. A minute later the fire blazed green and out Blaise came. Hermione wobbly ran to him, flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank Merlin you're here! They just showed up! I wasn't thinking! It's a good thing Draco was though or—"she rambled.

"Mia, calm down. Draco? Should we get Ginny in here? She is after all Potheads girlfriend and Weasel's sister. She could probably get them both to calm down, if not we can get Lavender in here to calm Weasel." Blaise said to Draco.

You see after sixth year Ron had asked Hermione out, but she turned him down because of all that had happened. He then asked Lavender Brown back out, and they had been going strong ever since. How did they get her to not tell Ron, Hermione was pregnant? They made her take an unbreakable vow, to never tell anyone else about the pregnancy.

"Yeah, she's already on her way and Brown won't be able to come, she's in the Hospital Wing for that nasty burn, from potions." Draco said. "McGonagall told Ginny that we might need her." He said at the confused look.

*****End Flashback*****

"Hello?" Harry said into the receiver. There was a baby cry in the background. 'Hmm…Bill and Fleur?'

"Harry! Thank god. Look Harry, I know you don't really like me right now, and I fully understand your reasoning, but…but M—Magi…she got hit by a car, when she was playing out in the yard! She's in critical condition, Harry! I need you here, Harry! She needs you here! She needs her father!" Cried Hermione into the phone.

**Here I am on…the phone again and…awkward silences on the other end  
I used to know the sound of a smile in your voice. But right now (right now) all I feel (all I feel), is the pain of the fighting, starting up again**

"Still playing that card Granger? Where are Zabini and Malfoy? Huh? I'm surprised you'd even try that card again, Granger." He said. She kept saying that bastard child of hers was his. She might be; he didn't care. He never saw the brat and never wanted to. It was probably Malfoy's anyway.

"Please, Harry! If you come, they can give you a paternity test! I swear on my little girls' life that she is yours! I have not asked anything of you since you and Ron found out I was pregnant!" She pauses to take a deep breath. "I won't ask anything else of you if you just come for Magnesia. Please! The last year she's been begging me to tell her who her father is. She's depressed without having a father! She needs her father, Harry and you're the only one who can grant her that wish!" She cried.

**All the things we'd talk about you know they stay on my mind…on my mind  
All the things we'd laugh about they'll bring us through it every time  
After Time, After Time…**  
**  
Don't say a word, I know you feel the same…Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay, If you just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
**  
*****Flash Back*****

The portrait opened and in walked in Ginny Weasley.

"Harry! Why are you here?" She said giving him a kiss. She smiled at her brother, acknowledging him. "Hermione! I'm so, so, so, sorry! I completely forgot to tell them!" She said when she saw Hermione's angry face.

"Well, I guess we should all sit down." Hermione said, motioning them to the couches and chairs. Harry and Ron sat in the two chairs. Harry in the one Hermione had been sitting in, but she had moved to the couch. Ginny sat on Harry's lap, much to Ron's displeasure…Draco and Blaise on the couch, Hermione between them.

"Well, Harry, you know how last year after Dumbledore's Funeral I went to come find you and talk to you about it and stuff and we got drunk and how the next morning we woke up in bed together?" She asked, when he nodded, she started again "Well, in August I found out I was pregnant. That was my reason for not going 'Horcrux Hunting' with you" She took a breath at this. "At first, when I took the home pregnancy test I thought it was a mistake and I wasn't about to freak out about it, but I told myself that I would go to St. Mungos anyway. Turns out I was right in my decision. Turns out I was—well am. When the MediWitch told me that I fainted. When I woke up I freaked out." She said. She then got this disgusted look on her face, and both Draco and Blaise started whispering that it was okay, and that she had to tell them, basically trying to calm her down.

"I—I was R—R—Raped about 2½ weeks after our little tryst. There is a slight possibility that my baby is yours Harry, and as much as I want it to be, I don't think it is" She has tears in her eyes and is semi-choking on them. But still manages to talk. "Blaise, Draco, Ginny and the rest of the school, including staff, have been really helpful and cheery about this. Even Snape has been helpful, but that's because…" She drops silent after that like she was about to say something she didn't want anyone to know.

"Snape is being nice why, Hermione?" Ron asked worriedly. Hermione bit her lip and looked at Draco. He mouthed that it would be okay to tell then, but only if she wanted too.

"Well, I… I was attacked…by Death Eaters. Blaise, Draco and Severus were among them. They—they were forced, by Voldemort, to rape me. They were under Imperius and unfortunately only Blaise was powerful enough to fight out of its control." She said with a smile to him. "This baby could be yours, Draco's or Snape's. I was feeling the signs of pregnancy before that though. About a week before, but still before, and enough time to tell, somewhat." She says just as Ron, Harry and Ginny start yelling in unison.

"What? SNAPE RAPED YOU? Herms, I knew about Draco and I knew about you and Harry and the possibility of that that child inside of you is his, but never Snape. Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked.

"Gin, I—I have another secret only Blaise and McGonagall know about. Hold on." She said and grabbed a mirror off the tea table in front of her. She said "Severus" into it and they could hear their old and current Professor and a baby cry in the background.

"Hermione? Are you alright? What—?" He asked, getting cut off by Hermione.

"Sev, you need to get up here right now and bring Andiy with you. Hurry, got to go, bye!" She yelled then pressed a button on the handle. "Well, I guess I should tell you about Andiy or Andraiya. Andiy…Andiy is my daughter."

**Some say that time changes, best friends can become strangers  
But I don't want that, no not for you, If you just stay with me we can make it through…**

There were gasps all around the room. Blaise was the only one who wasn't shocked, and that was because he had been there when she was pregnant with Andiy.

"Well, at the end of fourth year, after the Yule ball, I found out that I had been adopted. I found out that my birth parents didn't want me, so they threw me away about two weeks after you had lost your parents; literally, a man found me in a dumpster outside of some restaurant; heard me crying. That man was a wizard. That man was Severus Snape, Harry. He had been going to meet Pettigrew, to congratulate him on killing you, on Voldemort's orders. He was about to go in this restaurant, when he heard a baby cry. Deciding to check it out, thinking that your aunt and uncle had thrown you out and here was his chance, he found me. I wasn't Harry, but he could feel the magic rolling off of me, so he knew I was either a pureblood or a really powerful half-blood. He took me to Dumbledore. Dumbledore put spells on me that would tune down the magic whenever I was in the Muggle community and put me in a foster home. A couple of months later, I was adopted by the Grangers and everything was great."

"Ever since I found out I was adopted and what had happened to my parents and whatnot, I've been living with Snape; I've been living with him since the end of fourth year. Voldemort does know about me, Harry. He also knows about Andiy and this little one." She says rubbing her stomach. "We had to tell him, or I probably wouldn't be here anymore. I had never known who my birth-mother was but I know who my dad is. The reason I'm not dead yet and why Voldemort hasn't tried to get me to tell him anything about what the light sides doing for the war, is because he is my father. He had found out he had a child, at the end of fourth year and is partly the reason I was living with Severus. He was about to make me move to the Malfoy's instead, but stopped that thought when I showed him a good point, that I will not tell you."

"We have agreement; I am not told anything about what the dark side is doing for the war and I don't tell them anything. Harry, being Voldemorts' daughter comes with an advantage and a disadvantage. Advantage is he teaches me a lot of stuff…like where all of his Horcruxes are. The disadvantage is that my best friend has to either kill my father or my father has to kill my best friend. I'm a powerful 3/4ths blood.

"Severus is Andiy's father. I got pregnant during winter Holiday, when I stay with my 'parents'; gave birth early sixth year. Albus and Severus both put concealment charms on me every day. Umbridge did not know about my pregnancy. Fred and George knew about the pregnancy; we had to get it around Umbridge somehow. They helped. Both promised to quiet, they also took an unbreakable vow, not to say anything to anyone."

"Harry, I don't love you romantically and I don't want to push my baby onto you, I just know how it feels not to know a parent, hell, you do too, but I just think my daughter deserves her father and you deserve to know you have a daughter in this world, who in time, will need you, whether you think so or not." She was about to say more when there was a knock at the door. Hermione jumped up and ran to the door flinging it open and since the door was in a secluded room, she jumped into Severus's arms and kissed him with a passion he had only seen once.

"'Mione, what's got you so excited?" He asked, with a grin.

"Sev, my best friends get to meet my daughter, yeah I'm excited!" She said giving him another kiss.

*****End Flash Back*****

"Granger, I've told you before, that brat is not my kid. You could have put a glamour charm on her so that she looks like me, but she's really Malfoy's, Zabini's or Snape's. He is the one you love, right? Although with him being who knows where hiding out with your other kid and your father, must be hard for you. Love of your life, daughter and father missing and there is nothing you can do" Harry shot back at her.

"Actually, all three are back, Potter. My father isn't in the hospital, because if who he is, but Snape and Andiy are both here. If you'd bother to be in your daughter's life you'd know that. But you won't. You won't ever come and see her. I can't tell her who she really is Harry. Right now she doesn't know her father is even alive. She thinks your dead, because all of her friends' fathers tell their children that the only reason they'd grow up without a father, is because the father died. After this I'm gonna tell her and when she is older and at Hogwarts, and knows magic don't be surprised to find her banging down your door. Don't be surprised if she takes out the fact that her real father couldn't be there for her, but he was for his son. Yes, I know about Luna and James. Ginny and Ron told me."

**So here we are again the same old argument  
Now I'm wondering if things will ever change…When will you laugh again,  
laugh like you did back when, We'd make noise 'til 3 am, And the neighbors would complain**

This shocked Harry. If he had had to guess, he would've forgiven Hermione, before Ron did. Ron was still the boy that lived's best mate. Luna and Harry's son, James, was in primary school; Luna at her job at the Quibbler. Harry still did not like that Ginny had chosen Hermione over him and Ron, considering Fred and George know about Hermione's pregnancies and the Weasley's were upset and disappointed in her, but still supported her.

"Harry mate you've got to see Lilliy! She looks just like you! You can't keep this grudge forever, mate. It's uncanny. We've made up, you need to too! James and Lilliy are going to be in school together, mate. They are going to figure out that they are related at some point. If you just come down here, look into Lilliy's eyes you will see how much he really is yours Also, Harry, Snape is here; With Andiy. He and Tom have been back for a couple of months now, though. I know I'm supposed to be on your side, and I am, but Tom and I have made friends, kind of. You should have seen 'Mione's face when she saw her father. She literally lit up; glowed even. Then when she saw Andiy; god, made me want to have kids. And after Snape came in the room, she didn't care who was there, she ran and I'm also most positive she would've made love to him, right then and there, if her daughter and father weren't in the room; didn't care that I was there at all."

Even though they have been back for a while, Lilliy doesn't know about Snape, or Andiy. She knows Tom, though." There is some whispering in the background. A "Hermione?" by a male voice, "Yes! Severus! Yes!" by 'Mione and then a bunch of "Awww!'s" Ron gets back on the phone.

"Bloody Hell, Harry! Snape's just proposed! To Hermione! She said yes! I've got to go, mate, but you best get your arse down here and look at your daughter! If you don't think she looks like you, get the paternity test. We'll even get it done at St. Mungo's, Harry, but you've got to be willing to get it. Hell, you've got to want it! See ya, mate!" Ron said then all Harry could hear was a dial tone.  
**  
All the things we talk about  
You know they stay on my mind, on my mind  
All the things we laugh about, they'll bring us through it every time,  
After time, after time**

*****Flash Back*****

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, I'd like you to meet one of the most precious beings in my life, my daughter, Andiy." Hermione said, reaching down and grabbing Andiy out from behind her father.

They all just stared at the little girl. She looked too much like the over-grown bat of the dungeons of Hogwarts, for them to not believe her when she said the girl was his. Now, don't think she didn't look like her mother at all. The girl got 'Mione's nose, thankfully. Her eyes, were a midnight blue color, that went very well with her slightly wavy, long black curtain of hair, non-greasy unlike her fathers. Semi-pale skin, not unlike Draco's, though, she had a little more color, thanks to her mother. She seemed to love their ex-potions professor, seeing as to how she would not let go of him, even when her mother went to pick her up.

She even said "no, mummy; I wana stay wit duddy!" which Blaise and her parents seemed to find cute.

"Wow, Hermione, she's beautiful" Ginny said to Hermione, turning to Andiy she said "Hi there, I'm Ginny, what's your name?"

"My name ith Anbraiya Thorriah Printh, n ith nith toth meeth youth!" she said with a smile

"Well, Andraiya, it's nice to meet you too" Ginny said to the little girl. She turned to Hermione and said "I should probably get going though, Mia, I do have classes where as you, Draco and Blaise, can get off with saying that you were dealing with baby troubles. But do I get that? No, I don't. So, if you don't need me, I'll be going." She said, pausing for a minute. When nobody said anything she went, and left.

"Hermione, how could you have a daughter, live with Snape, be friends with Sytherins, and willingly accept, that you are Voldemort's daughter, and not tell us? We are your best friends, or so I thought." Harry asked, furiously.

"Honestly, Potter, you really think she would tell you about any of it, when she knew you and Weaselbee would act this way? If you did, you are apparently dumber than I gave you credit for." Draco, criticized, as Andiy, Severus and Blaise were doing their best to comfort and calm Hermione down.

"No!" She screamed "Let me tell you something Harry James Potter! I have made a lot of mistakes in the past, including not telling you when I found out I was adopted and who my real parents were. At first I was mortified, but He is my _Father, _and no matter who he may be, he is still my father and I still love him for that. As for being friends with Slytherins, the only ones who are my real friends are Blaise and Draco. All the rest of them are too scared to do anything but worship the ground I walk on just so that they are not killed by Voldemort! I live with Snape for my own safety and to be able to see my daughter grow up. I know this is all a big surprise to you and all, but, I don't really care. You haven't been there for me, even when I saved your arses too many times to count! I do not have to explain myself to you insolent fools. If all you are going to say is how much you despise and distrust me, don't even waste your breath and leave! Go! Now! Out the door and don't speak to me unless you are willing to try and understand me!" Hermione screamed.

Harry walked out, with a regretful looking Ron, behind him.

*****END FLASHBACK*****  
**  
Don't say a word, I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign; Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay  
If you just give me a sign; Say anything, say anything**

"Damn, it Hermione! How could you do this to me? Why? I have a child out in this world and I've been to damn stubborn to believe it! Bloody Hell! And I can't go now. Malfoy and Zabini will be on my ass for not showing up sooner. Hell, so will Ron, and Ginny, for that matter." Harry yells at himself. _I haven't even seen her since that last year._ He argues with himself,_ that was what? Seven years ago?_  
_  
Damn, it, Potter…it shouldn't matter whether or not you've seen her in the past decade, all that should matter is that you've been avoiding your daughter for her whole life because your best friend got a lot of dramatic information that summer. _

_And didn't tell me any of it._  
_  
She, was still helping you defeat Voldemorts, even after she found out he was her father. Hell, she probably asked him where they were. She probably convinced him that one of you had to go. You have your whole future a head of you; besides the fact that she could easily take his place, if she wanted to. _  
_  
Which is why I shouldn't get caught up in this child business, besides the fact that he is still alive?_

_But, she hasn't yet! If anything, she's going to try and get purebloods to go extinct, which won't happen. There is no evil in you going and finally meeting your daughter, before it's too late. And he's only alive because you are too chicken to go and defeat him! You are afraid, Harry. Afraid of how it may affect Hermione and your daughter!_  
_  
No-Yes-maybe-Fine I'll go!  
_  
**I'm fallin...  
I'm fallin...  
I'm fallin down**

**I'm fallin...  
I'm fallin...  
I'm fallin down**

**Down, down, down...**

Harry arrived at the hospital in record time. He found Ron, in the waiting room.

"Harry! Mate, you showed! We were hoping you would. Hold on a second, will you?" Ron says and walks back into then area with all the rooms, leaving Harry in the lobby. Next thing he knows, there is a woman with brown bushy hair with her arms around him in a death hug.

"Hi, Hermione. I'm so, sorry. I've just been-"

"Shush, Harry, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should have told you and Ron, about my heritage and Snape and Andraiya, and Lilliy. I named her after your mum, you realize that right? Oh god, Harry! I'm so happy you showed up! Thank you!" Hermione told him.

"Hermione, it's alright. I'm sorry. For not believing you, for not caring, for not being there for Lilliy; everything. Now, can I see my daughter?" Harry asked, while smiling at her.

"Oh! Right. Let's go. Um, Harry, before we get in there, there is something you should know."

"What?"

"She's awake, but the doctors don't know for how long. She can speak and hear properly, but that may or may not last. Severus, Blaise and Draco are in the room with her. They are not really happy that you are here. They would more than likely think that you don't care about Lilliy, than know that you showed up." She said.

"Mione, I kind of figured that out, but thanks for the warning." Harry said, smiling. She smiled back up at him.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"Harry, I love you!" Hermione screamed at Harry Potter.

"I love you to Mione, but, we can't keep doing this. It's not good. Not for you, or me; but especially not good for you. You've got to let go." Harry said.

"How? How is it not good for me, Harry? I love Ronald, yes, but as a brother. You're more than that to me. Please. I don't want to lose you, Harry. I can't lose you." She cried.

"Mione, you know how upset Ron would be. He loves you."

"I don't care! Harry, I would do anything for you. Do you not understand that?"

"I understand, Hermione, I really do. Maybe, after Voldemort's defeated, but not right now. Most high school sweethearts don't stand a chance, when it comes to the real world. I want to at least give us a chance. You have got to understand my reasoning."

"I do Harry, I think that's what scares me most."

"Come here, Hermione."

"What? Why?"

"We are going to spend out last night together. Just lying next to each other, how about that?" Harry said smiling down at her.

"I love it, just about as much as I love you, Harry" She said smiling back up to him.

_It was a peaceful quiet between them. Not wanting to ruin the few last moments they had together, the night after the Yule ball. Little did they know, that Hermione would find out her true heritage, a couple months later._

*****End Flashback *****

**Don't say a word,  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away,  
I know you wanna stay  
If you just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything**

Harry saw his daughter for the first time in her whole life, that day.

"Mummy! Why is Harry Potter here?" Lilliy asked, pointing to Hermione.

"Lilliy, this is my old friend. He's also your father"

"What! Harry Potter is my father? Why didn't you tell me, Mummy?"

"She didn't tell you, because we had a little falling out right before you were born. I haven't seen You or your mother, or anyone in this room, besides Ron. For about 7 ½ years." Harry said, walking forward, smiling.

"Daddy? Would it be to much to ask you for a hug?" she asked, nervously.

"No, Lilliy, it wouldn't be" He said as he walked to the side of her bed and bent down and hugged her. "Do you know where your mother got Lilliy, from?" He asked

"No…Mummy's never told me." Lilliy answered.

"You were named after my mother. She died to save me from a mean person" Harry  
answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Daddy"

"It's ok, Lilliy" He said. The room got quiet, as father and daughter bonded.

**Don't say a word, (Please don't leave...)  
I know you feel the same  
Just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything  
Please don't walk away, (Please don't leave...)  
I know you wanna stay  
If you just give me a sign  
Say anything, say anything**

**

* * *

**

(A/n so that is it! Yay! When Hermione says she is a ¾'s blood this is my explaination for it. I read a lot of fics where Hermione is Voldies daughter and is pureblood or half blood depending on mothers heritage. But when I think about it seems wrong, Voldemort is half-blood…so no matter if mom is pure or half or muggleborn, his daughter would never be a pureblood… and JKR doesn't go into what they would be if half bloods conceived with purebloods or if two half-bloods came together. You can't really just add them up. When Andiy is first meeting Ginny I intentionally messed the spelling up for one reason and one reason only…the girl is very young, not even sure if she is old enough to talk yet, but with 'Mione being her Mum anything is possible. She has manners, 'cause of her parents, but she's still just a baby. She can't pronounce every syllable correctly. Also, just incase it escaped you, Andiy's last name is Prince-Granger... I like Prince more than Snape and it sounds better.

Also... DISCLAIMER: I, Colie Liz White, do not own and therefore do not collect any kind of monetary payment for the character's and main storyline that belongs to Joanne Rowling. Anything you recognize in this story is hers. Anything you do not is mine, and whoever came up with the idea of fanfiction in the first place. Please don't try to sue me, as I am just a seventeen year old girl who has absolutely nothing to her name.)


End file.
